F.A.Q.
Click the scroll The first thing that you have to do is to click on the big scroll on the table in the Paper Cabin (where you start). Go with your cursor over the big drawing in the middle of the page and you will see the scroll glowing in orange. Once you open the scroll page, follow the tasks there. Every time you finished a task or think you have finished one, check the scroll. How do I fight other players? At the beginning of the game, you are immune to attacks. After finding the map and exploring the southern region of the map, you get to a dwelling place where you can recruit creatures. Once you recruit a creature a new menu item will be activated to display the creature inventory. After fighting with some characters in the game, you will enter story mode. During story mode you can not do anything else but follow the story. Once out of the story mode you can attack and can be attacked by other players. How do I revive my creatures? Click the creature inventory icon in the menu. A small orange button appears under each creature that lost vitality, click it to give vitality to that creature. Every time you click that button a part of your vitality will go to that creature, every time less, and it will consume one action point. Usually when loose a fight where you involved a lot of vitality , your vitality is too low to recharge the creatures, in this case you should wait for the next regeneration interval (the big counter). Can I die? Almost. When a player attacks you and destroys all your forces, you can just recharge them at the next regeneration interval, but some parts of the story, depending on what you choose during story mode, can have as an ending your death. In this case you will be able to restart the game at that point and advance to next mind power level. When you die during story mode, the penalty is that you advance to next mind power level and you loose the opportunity to get all the skills and bonuses you could get from finishing the story. Other penalties will be added as we are constantly updating and adjusting the game. Is it good to finish the story fast and have more mind power? No it's not. Every time you increase to the next mind power level, all the forces you will fight will be more difficult to defeat. Keeping a lower mind power level and developing a strong character its a better way to play. You can only advance to a limited mind power level, and that is 4 times until you reach level 7 (this might change later in beta and beyond). Try to select longer periods of time when selecting when to continue to next story page. 6 hour periods are the most efficient, and 24 hour periods are marked special and counted for later changes in game-play. How do I defeat the shades in the tutorial? Get about 3 creatures, one healer and 2 aramors, attack and defeat as many as you can, then wait to recharge the creatures and also wait for your vitality to recharge. Always use the vitality slider at max. The second shade in the middle of the road is the hardest, if you loose against it wait to attack it with stronger forces, don't attack immediately, NPC's don't loose anything in a fight so if you lost once you will loose second time unless you will use stronger forces. Why can't I get a Grasan creature? Not all creatures should be acquired from the start. After completing Story Mode for the first time you will be able to come back at the aramory later and buy it as your stats will allow it. How can I join an alliance? You can't be in an alliance when you are at MP3, you need to advance to MP4 to be able to. Ask any alliance member and they can invite you. Most of the alliances in MagicDuel have certain requirements you must have to get in the alliance. Requirements often differ between alliances, try asking a current member or looking on the forums if you want to find out the requirements to join an alliance.